1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device including a light-emitting tube and a reflecting mirror to reflect the light emitted from the light-emitting tube, and to a projector using such an illumination device.
2. Description of Related Art
Illumination devices composed of a light-emitting tube and a reflecting mirror to direct the light emitted from the light-emitting tube in the prescribed direction have been widely used as illumination devices. In such illumination devices, an auxiliary second reflecting mirror have been provided in a position opposite to the aforementioned reflecting mirror so as to sandwich the light-emitting tube, as described in JP-A-8-31382 (page 2, FIG. 1), in order to effectively use the light that was emitted from the light-emitting tube but became a stray light and could not be supplied for use.